Unsuspect Comfort(Revisioned Version)
by Corporalredhound
Summary: This is my revised update of Unsuspect Comfort, which is my first one here of SBY/SB. After enduring almost 11 months long in space on the BBY-01 UNCF Yamato as well as the dangers and battles with Gamilas, the crew let out a huge relief that they made it to Iscandar. That is not everyone is thrilled inside of it such as Niimi Kaoru though...YasuoxKaoru


Unsuspecting Comfort

Disclaimer: I don't own Space Battleship Yamato/Star Blazers. They belong to their rightful creators of Matsumoto Leiji and Nishizaki Yoshinobu :)

This is a probably my first Space Battleship Yamato 2199/Star Blazers 2199 fic and I've gotten quite a liking on this anime about 4 months ago and been on a roll of it since aha. So this is a build-up of a story I've came up for this pairing I've thought of about YasuoxKaoru so I've given a shot of them here, despite that they have a six-year age difference yet they have glasses aha

Cheers to these two if love blossoms with them if this story goes right. Enjoy! :)

As the Yamato descended down on Iscandar after almost about 11 months out in space since leaving Earth in January, everyone in the entire ship was overjoyed that they didnt think their destination was really impossible. And after all of the trouble going through, especially with the Gamilans stopping them at every turn. However in the science division of the Yamato, a certain officer wasn't much keen on the arrival, yet she maintained her composure and moved on.

Lt. Niimi Kaoru of the science group did what she could to calm herself throughout the halls of the Yamato's inner hallways. Passing herself by of fellow crewmates as she headed to the mess room briefly to get some water after a long day to recover from the recent battle with Domel's task force near the Rainbow Nebula. It was a daunting, yet stressful way on the recovery.

"I really miss him..." Kaoru thought to herself as she then went over to the water dispenser for a cup. She sighed lightly, but it was deep in her throat. It was always the thought of missing her former boyfriend, Captain Kodai Mamoru who fell at the battle of Mars while on a decoy to distract the enemy fleet. She was in a loss in her head about him. The blue-haired beauty then went out of the mess room and lightly headed back to her quarters.

Then on her way, she bumped nearby an unsuspecting officer who wore glasses just like her yet he was a bit tall no shorter than Mamoru but tall regardless to her. He had brown hair and his eyes looked darted at times when he got upset or serious. His name is Lt. Nanbu Yasuo, and he couldn't be more happier with his expression that he was one of many in the Yamato being overjoyed that it finally reached Iscandar on their mission to retrive the Cosmo DNA Reverse Device to save Earth. Its almost a year and the days are running out

Nanbu reached out a smirk on the side to Kaoru's face, but she didnt flinched back to him as she was thinking to head back in her room more than talking to him at all.

He smiled on to her. "C'mon, why the frown face Lt. Niimi? We're finally here on Iscandar and Captain Okita sounded like he's all smiles that we made it. You should be happy too don't you think?" However Kaoru didnt want to get on the joy with him right away.

She was still lost in thought about him. But it was just the past already. "Mamoru..."

Karou then switched herself to him and let out a little stare. "Lt. Nanbu, this is no time for us to talk at a time like this. I must prepare to head out as a delegate from Earth for her majesty, Queen Starsha of Iscandar. Do you honestly know whats at stake here? And its not just the battles we had to go through with the Gamilans just to come here you know?"

The brown-haired Yasuo smiled a bit and wanted to reach his hand to hers, but Kaoru let off of him on a light dash back to her quarters being stuffed with her thoughts racing about Mamoru. He let out a deep sigh as he watches her off in the distance of the Yamato's halls as he was left off with disappointment. "Lieutenant, whats wrong? You don't look ok at all..." He murmured.

"I'm here for you, Kaoru. I promise." Nanbu thought to himself after seeing the blue-haired female officer off. He frowned and slowly turned from her as she went away to he quarters.

Back in her room, Kaoru slumped back to her bed after drinking her cup and couldn't help about tomorrow's plans meeting with Queen Starsha as the delegate group. It was too much for her mind to be off being serious when all she could think of was her former boyfriend who had died.

Yet she still think that maybe he could be alive on Iscandar? Who knows of anyone but her thinking its just a fairytale that couldn't be a reality.

"No, I can't forget you. You couldn't have died Mamoru? Can you be here after all? Please don't be dead to me." Kaoru couldn't hold back her tears as much as she wanted to. But she gave in. She cried all she can in her sleep until tomorrow for her to prepare.

While outside, Yasuo calmly walks towards Kaoru's quarters and reached for her doors to have a knock but something inside him got his hand to stop. He had heard some light crying from inside knowing she wanted to be alone, and he had to respect that to not overstep his bounds. He and her are officers onboard and knew protocol of being professional while on duty. But they weren't at all today.

He let out a frown and out he went from her quarters. And walked away with a sad frown, as Kaoru suffered sadly in her sleep.

"Lt. Niimi..." Yasuo said in worry of her. Tomorrow was just too much as she had to prepare with Sanada, Mori and Kodai to meet with Starsha and she had to prepare a lot even under stress of everything that has happened. The battles Niimi Kaoru was facing were far from over.

And it won't happen to stop anytime soon...


End file.
